Not a date
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Tigress is really mad today, and Po doesnt like it, so he goes out of his way to pick up her mood, no mater what he has to go through to do it................there are other chapters, but updates are slow
1. Chapter 1

One day Po and Tigress were in the training room, there was no one else around, they were all doing some other training or chores. Po didn't like the awkward feeling he was getting from being around tigress, Mantis had ticked her off today and she wasn't letting it go, so he decided after training he would try and cheer her up.

About an hour later Tigress left to go to the peach tree, so Po followed her, "hey Tigress, I noticed you weren't in the best of moods today, and I probably shouldn't be bothering you right now, but I thought maybe I could cheer you up, so, would you like to come hang with me, maybe," Po said with a shy smile "Tigress didn't look at him but replied "if I was to, as you say, hang with you, how could you possibly lighten my mood?"

"well I dunno, our training is done and its almost lunch, maybe we could swing by my dads noodle shop and grab something, maybe just take a walk and talk?" Tigress sighed but complied, so she followed Po as he led the way to the noodle shop.

At the shop everyone stared and whispered, because in the past they had never seen one of the furious five just walk into the village casually. So Po led Tigress to a seat and pulled out a chair for her, she sat and Po started to talk "so, before Shifu adopted you, did you ever have an interest in kung fu?" "Not really, I did always like the idea of being a hero instead of an enemy, but I was always afraid of hurting anyone and becoming more hated around that place" Tigress answered.

"Ah, I see, so you enj-"Po was cut off by his dad coming in and interrupting their conversation with a "oooh, master Tigress!, Po!, it's so nice to see you've made new friends my son!, it's such an honour to have one of the furious five in my restaurant!"

All Po could do is hide his face in his hands a say "daaaaaad!" "Tigress chuckled and said "thank you, its always nice to have a compliment, Po brought me down here because I wasn't having such a good day, and he succeeded in his self assigned mission to cheer me up, I never thought he could, but your son is_ full_ of surprises"

"oh, well I'm happy to hear your back in a nice mood again, Po you make sure she stays happy, and all the other masters to, I will not stand for you not helping out a friend in need " "I know dad, can we talk alone now please!" Po said while holding his head up with his hand and arm resting on the table, giving his dad an annoyed look.

"alright son I will let you get back to your date now, good bye my dear" Mr. ping said while waving at Tigress and leaving "it not a date!" Po called after him, Tigress giggled and said "well, thanks for trying to boost my mood Po, it really worked, but its time to go back to the palace before Shifu gets worried" before she left she got up, walked around the table and kissed him on the cheek, and surprisingly no one noticed, then she left and all Po could do was site there dumbfounded while Tigress left the premises, when she was gone Po uttered a silent "yes!" and began his trek back up to the palace.

**I know this was a short story but_ please, please, REVIEW!_**


	2. requested ch2

_**I do not own kung fu panda **_

_**This is a request from and to **__**KingOfWorlds**__** who asked me if I would make another chapter for this story, so I hope you like it! ;P**_

Po got back to tha palace just in time to find Tigress and everyone else training in the training hall. "Po!, your late!" Shifu screamed while he hit Po on the head "oooowwww, I'm sorry" Po screamed in an aggravated tone of voice, going to do his training walking up to the adversary, he heard Tigress call to him. "Hello Po, I see your in a…good…mood this evening" she said with the slightest giggle, that changed Po's mood completely , all he could do was smile and say "I could say the same for you, if you ask me anger is over rated in such .. insignificant .. situations" he said with a smirk, the, as Tigress dodged one of the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, it hit Po square in the face, hearing Tigress laugh he decided it was time to make supper (note: the five had already ate lunch before he got there, that's why he was late)

"Master Shifu, may I go get supper ready?" Shifu looked at him with question and wonder of what he was up to but reluctantly said "fine, but it better be your best yet today or there will be extra training for you tomorrow and no free time for missing half of your training today" "thank you master, you wont be disappointed" Po replied and raced off to the kitchen.

_**In the kitchen…**_

"ok so I need flower, barley, mint leaf," Po was naming off the items he needed in order to make the best dinner ever, he was running round frantically putting things on the stove, chopping vegetables, collecting spices and such, just at the moment when Po was rolling the dough for the noodles, Tigress came in "hello Po' she greeted with a smile, Po turned around and smiled back "so I'm assuming training is done?" he asked casually "no,I just came up here to get a glass of water for Shifu, he got hit in the head when Monkey threw his staff in the air and didn't catch it" Tigress answered "oh well let me get that for you" Po said as he jumped and did a few flips over to the cooler, pouring a glass of cool liquid and handing it to Tigress, "thanks Po" tigress said while giving him a wink and exiting the kitchen, Po felt his heart beat rapidly at what he thought was 100 miles per hour, though he quickly shook it off and returned to his work.

About an hour later…

The five entered the kitchen and sat in their respective seats, Po this time sat beside Tigress though, once he put the food on the table everyone, including Shifu, dug in, "mm, panda, I must say, you did as you were told, and out did yourself, this is wonderful" Shifu complimented, Po smiled and stared at Tigress as she ate her food, "what?" she questioned, "nothing" Po simply said and kept on starring, Tigress gave a confused look and kept on eating her food, she bit something that she wasn't able to chew to she took it out of her mouth and before she could throw it away she realized it was a note!, the note read

_Dear Tigress I hope you enjoyed yourself on our outing today, but I would like to take things a step further .. would you go out with me?_

Tigress looked at Po and gave a light purr, then she leaned closer to his ear and whispered in his ear "of course I will dragon warrior" Po smiled at that and they both continued eating their food.


	3. coming home

It was late evening and once Po and Tigress arrived back at the palace they were greeted by shifu, "so, how did it go?" Shifu asked "good" they both said in unison as Tigress went to her room to take a nap, "ok you wanna hear the story?" Po said with exitment "yea" everyone replied at the same time "ok here it goes" Po said as he started to recall the memory.

It was early evening and Po and Tigress were siting on the bridge just outside of town. "I cant believe you would actually care enough to take_ me_ on a date" Tigress said while looking out over the city, with all the little candle lights burning and in the dim evening light it looked beautiful, Tigress never really spent much time admiring the scenery around her, she always had traiing and being the perfect little warrior she was to keep her to occupied to do such .. insignificant, things.

"Why wouldn't I take _you_ on a date, your fun, smart, pretty, and talented, all I need is your perfect personality to keep me happy" Po said with a heart warming smile, coming up behind Tigress and giving her a hug from behind and resting his head on her soulder. "I don't know, but this evening was wonderful, thank you Po" said Tigress in a sweet voice as she kissed him on the cheek "aaawww, I dont get one on both cheeks?" Po said jokingly and Tigress rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss this time on the oppisite cheek "thank you" Po said happily as Tigress walked away, following her they headed back to palace.

"And that's what happened" Po concluded "aaawww, thats cute" Viper said "yea, I know, well I'ma go hit the hay now, night guys!" Po said leaving and right before he was out of earshot everyone else said back "night Po!", but before Po went to bed he stopped outside Tigresses door and whispered "good night, my little feline" and went to bed in his own room.

**_short and sweet, just like most my recent chapters and stories._**

**_I do not own kung fu panda! .................... Stop asking jeez!_**


End file.
